The Mossflower Excursion
by Stardown
Summary: AU. This is the tale of the Millennium Falcon crew's journey to Mossflower, where they team up with the Redwallers to make their last stand against Cluny the Scourge and the Galactic Empire.
1. Detour

**A/N:** Hey, fans of both Star Wars and Redwall! I'm honestly surprised that no one's written a crossover of these franchises yet. There's a first time for everything, I guess!

This story is in an **alternate universe** \- that is, the storyline may be different for one or both of the franchises in the case of a crossover. In this story, Redwall is more so in an alternate universe than Star Wars.

This story takes place some time after A New Hope in the Star Wars universe, and during Redwall in the Redwall universe. Also, an important note: Aside from Logical Mario, this is my first story that does not have a backlog for future chapters, aside from the first three chapters. It is also my first crossover story. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading.

 _Disclaimer:_ All Redwall elements belong to their respective owner(s), and all Star Wars elements belong to Disney and Lucasfilms.

Without further ado, let us begin...

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

 **EPISODE I: THE MOSSFLOWER EXCURSION**

HAVING PREVIOUSLY DESTROYED THE EMPIRE'S INFAMOUS WEAPON, THE DEATH STAR, THE CREW OF THE MILLENNIUM FALCON ARE ACTIVELY SEEKING OUT A PLANET SUITABLE FOR HOUSING A NEW BASE FOR THE REBEL ALLIANCE.

BUT THEY HAVE HAD NO SUCH LUCK AS YET. ALL THE PLANETS THEY HAD SEARCHED FOR EXISTED IN THE ARCHIVES, MEANING THE EMPIRE HAD CONTROL OVER THEM.

BUT THERE IS ONE PLANET THE EMPIRE HAD NOT DISCOVERED...

* * *

"The deflector shields won't hold much longer!" shouted Han Solo as the ship took another hit from the pursuing Star Destroyer.

"That thing's been following us for the past seven parsecs," calculated Leia as she buckled in and prepared for the worst. Chewbacca growled in reply.

"We can't use the hyperdrive engine," said Luke. "Not if it's faulty. Besides, that Star Destroyer can easily overtake us."

"Now do you see why I hate space travel?" quipped C-3PO. R2-D2 turned to the protocol droid and communicated in its usual manner of beeping.

"No, it is certainly not thrilling!" Threepio replied. "Only holocron viewers would say that."

"Never say never, kid," said Han from his seat at the controls of the _Millennium Falcon_. "I just had it repaired last week. Now let's get out of here!"

Pulling the appropriate lever, Han watches as all the stars out the viewscreen became brilliant streaks of blue that whipped past them.

"Captain Solo, you've done it again," Leia said as she unbuckled and stood up, the danger now momentarily over.

Han clasped his hands behind his back. "That's why I'm the captain," he bragged. "There could not have been better person to make the Kessel run in-"

Chewbacca growled in exasperation.

"Chewie, you took the words right out of my mouth," said Leia.

"We've got some leftover blue milk in the cooler," Luke brought up. "Does anyone want some?"

"If it's from Tattooine, forget about it," called Han. "But since I've been to Tattooine hundreds of times, and the wretched hive of scum and villainy has hardened me into what I am today... sure, go ahead."

As Luke left the room, Leia turned back to Han, who was focused on one of the readouts. "We're coming up on a planet," he announced as he pulled the lever that took them out of hyperdrive.

"Which one?" questioned Leia.

"That's the thing," replied Han. "I don't remember this planet at all. Must have come from wild space or something."

Leia studied the planet as they got closer. It had vast oceans, a largely forested area, cold north lands, and desert south lands.

Luke re-entered the cockpit with his blue milk. "What's going on? Is that a new planet?"

"Looks like it," answered Han as they entered the planet's atmosphere.

"It looks peaceful," said Luke. "As if the Empire hasn't touched it."

To prove his point, there was not a single Star Destroyer, TIE Fighter, or Imperial freighter in sight.

"Don't get cocky, kid," warned the scruffy pilot. "You don't know what's happening on the ground. Besides, there's nothing to stop the Empire from coming here at any time."

* * *

However, it was all but peaceful on the planet's surface.

The sounds of war echoed through the woods. In a massive clearing stood a tall, beautiful sandstone building known as Redwall Abbey. Several archers were perched on the abbey's parapet, firing arrows down at an invading force consisting of hundreds of rats.

"More archers on the walls!" ordered Constance from her spot on the parapet. "We can't afford loss!"

She then took a deep breath and shouted the battle cry.

"Redwaaaaaaalllll!"

* * *

Cluny the Scourge was in his tent, poring over his strategy map. It was hard to concentrate due to the Redwallers echoing that badger's battle cry, plus the other sounds of war. But he hoped he would eventually reap the fruits of his labors before long.

He had sent a patrol to scout the abbey grounds and report back to him, providing even minute details such as rocks and ditches. Hence the map.

It was midday, so the sun was almost directly above him. This was good for him, but it would be even better if it were a little later in the day. The the sun would be in the Redwallers' eyes if he invaded from the west. But he couldn't really move west without the mice noticing, so he would have to stay put for a while.

Just then a frantic Cheesethief entered the tent.

"I thought you were ramming the gates," growled the rat, his one eye glaring at the underling as if it could see through his soul.

"I-I-I was!" stuttered Cheesethief. "But they got some more recruits and just shot arrows at most of the rats at the ram. Then they mentioned vegetable oil - that did it for me."

"But did they actually pour the vegetable oil on the ram?"

"N-No, Chief."

Cluny stood up, his teeth bared. "Afraid of something that never happened, aren't you?! I'll tell you what you can do! Fetch more soldiers and sneak around the back of the abbey. And make it quick! Now go before your spine becomes part of my standard!"

"Cheesethief gulped. "Y-Yes, Chief, right away, Chief," he squeaked before scurrying out of the tent.

Cluny sat back down. There was nothing quite like making progress...

* * *

It was almost surprising how Abbot Mortimer's pacing hadn't worn out the floor of Cavern Hole already. Clearly something was on his mind.

"Is something wrong, Father?" asked Matthias as he entered the room.

Mortimer stopped pacing. "Jess Squirrel and Basil Stag Hare should have been back about an hour ago with the dock leaves I sent them for."

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Matthias. "Perhaps something came up that delayed them."

Then he realized something. "Perhaps even Cluny's horde."

"Great seasons!" exclaimed the Father Abbot as he began pacing once more. "Both Jess and Basil are very capable on their own, but they'll never stand a chance against Cluny - not even together. Young Matthias, I need you to go and find them."

"Yes, sir, Father Abbot!"

"And please steer completely clear of Cluny's horde!"

He grabbed his staff and made his way to the door. But no sooner had he reached it when it swung open. In walked Jess Squirrel and Basil Stag Hare. Both were panting and carrying armfuls of dock leaves. But there was something in their faces that told him there was something a little more than just a delay.

"You'll never guess... What we just saw!" panted Jess.

* * *

 **A/N:** How was that for the first chapter? I know, I used "cooler" in the first segment, but I don't know what the Star Wars universe calls a refrigerator. I do, however, know they call the bathroom a "refresher", as seen on Star Wars Rebels.


	2. Welcome to Mossflower

**A/N:** WARNING: There will be mild language in this chapter. I don't normally use language in my stories, but for this one I'll make an exception. Basil Stag Hare will be the character using the language in question, as hares do seem to use this type of language, especially in the later books.

* * *

 _ **Guest**_

 _oh my gosh this is so great! keep on adding more chapters! the cliffhanger tho haha. my two fave book series/movies! -s_

 **Thanks! Glad you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Guest**_

 _LOVE. THIS. KEEP ON ADDING!_

 **Thanks! I will!**

* * *

"Well, that's one of your better landings, Captain," said Leia once the craft had settled.

"That's why I'm the-"

"Don't start that again."

Luke took a quick look out the viewscreen. He could have sworn he saw what looked like a squirrel and a hare. Both seemed to be anthropomorphic.

"Well, Luke? What do you see?"

After he told Han his findings, Threepio approached them. "I do hope this planet's inhabitants are friendly," he said. "We certainly could use some additional assistance in the Rebel Alliance." Artoo beeped and chirped in response.

"The woodland animals appear to be about half our own height," recalled Luke, "and quite intelligent."

"Then that means there must be a civilization on this planet somewhere," decucted Leia. Turning to Han, she said, "You know, this is quite an interesting planet you took us to."

"How could I have known?" shrugged Han. "It was just the nearest planet to us."

"There is no need to be so blunt, Captain Solo," admonished Threepio.

"A planet without the presence of the Empire is a rarity these days," said Luke. "Why don't we explore it?"

Han rose from his seat and headed toward the airlock. "We don't have much else to do, with the Empire on our tail and all, so yeah. Does everyone have weapons?"

"I've got my blaster," said Leia. "What about you, Luke?"

"Same here, " he replied, "and my lightsaber in case things get real hectic."

Chewbacca held up his bowcaster, and Han patted his holstered blaster pistol. "All right, then," he said. "Let's move out."

The boarding ramp descended, and the group filed out of the _Falcon_. The air was nice and crisp, and somewhat reminded Leia of Alderaan, which made her a little sad.

Luke noticed Leia's countenance. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's... nothing," she said. "It's just... It's just that I wanted to see Alderaan one more time, even if it was for an important mission."

"You're not alone," Luke empathized, recalling his mentor's fate on the Death Star.

"Look, don't worry, princess," Han said. "If we lose something or someone important to us, we mourn for a time and move on."

Leia looked up. "Thanks," she said.

Looking around the forest, she said, "Regardless, this is a peaceful planet."

" _Seems_ peaceful," corrected Han.

"Han's right, replied Luke. "Nothing is as it seems. I learned that during the Death Star trench run. We need to keep our guard up and proceed with caution."

* * *

"Let's start from the beginning," Abbot Mortimer started. "You said you saw a giant metal object like nothing we've ever seen before land in Mossflower Woods?"

"That's right, Father," confirmed Jess as she and Basil laid the dock leaves on the nearby table.

"Quite the impressive vessel, I might add," said Basil.

"Now you just said 'vessel', which I find interesting," mused Mortimer. "Why would you say that?"

"I say, there were about three flippin' huge creatures inside."

"Huge?"

"That's what we saw, Father."

The Father Abbot pondered their findings. "Very interesting. But we do not know if these creatures are friendly, so I would highly advise that you stay within the abbey grounds until we can find out more information about these 'creatures'."

"Will do," acknowledged Basil. "Anyways, I'll just pop down to the wine cellar and get me one of Ambrose Spike's fine October ales, eh wot!"

* * *

Unfortunately for Cluny, he had realized too late that he had dozed off again. He was afraid to sleep these days for one reaso, and one reason

And that reason was chasing him right now.

As he ran, he could once again make out the warrior mouse chasing him. He became closer and more prominent. Cluny believed that stealing the tapestry had cursed him with these dreams. Every time he fell asleep, he would see that blasted mouse chasing him again. Once he got close enough, like now, he would raise his sword above his head, and swing down with all his might-

 _BONG!_

Saved by the bell.

Again.

Cluny was almost hyperventilating. As he was slowing his heart rate down, he became aware of screaming from outside. This wasn't the screaming of innocent mice being taken captive or tortured. No, this was-

Cluny threw back the door to his tent. The sight that met his eyes was utter chaos. His rats were fleeing the scene for no apparent reason. Cluny would have ordered them back on the job, except he saw the reason the rats acted so.

Six very strange individuals emerged from the woods. They were all of species Cluny never even knew existed. Three of them had no tails and no fur except for the tops of their heads. Their ears were on the sides of their heads rather than near the top. Additionally, they were tall, almost twice as tall as his own rats.

One of them was just like the first three, except it was covered in long fur and wore what appeared to be a strap over one shoulder. Another being was also like the others, except it was completely made of metal. The last being was the strangest of them all: it was short and had three legs, a rounded head, and no visible ears. Additionally, it communicated by making very strange sounds.

Now, about the chaos they were inadvertently causing...

Killconey ran up to him and got on his knees. "Please, Chief, save us from those evil travellers!" he begged.

"Get up, you sniveling wretch," Cluny snarled as he pulled the unfortunate ferret to his feet. "Those... _things_ , they haven't done _anything_ to us!"

"Yet," gulped Killconey.

Cluny noticed Darkclaw approaching as well. Great. Just what he needed. _Another_ incompetent horde captain to beg for mercy. But wait. He didn't look as scared as some of the others. Cluny was relieved.

"Chief," Darkclaw began once he arrived. "Those newcomers could mean business. D'you want the horde to 'welcome' them to Mossflower?"

Cluny thought for a minute before giving his answer. "No. Let the mice welcome them for us. But you're right; these... _creatures_... might be dangerous. Keep an eye on them."

"Right, Chief."

As the two rodents left, Cluny watched the newcomers as they continued their approach to Redwall Abbey.

* * *

The _Executor_ was the Imperial flagship, the scourge of the galaxy. Ever since the destruction of the Death Star, Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader had been spending most of his time at the bridge of this impressive vessel.

Today was one of those days.

He froze suddenly, causing a few of the Imperial officers to look at him strangely.

"Is something wrong, Lord Vader?" one of them asked.

It took a moment for Vader to regain his composure. "There is a vastly uncharted planet in the Mid-Rim."

"So?"

"This planet would be the perfect place to house a Rebel base," he stated. Turning to another officer, he ordered, "Activate the map."

The officer did as he was told. Once the map activated, Vader studied the map briefly before pointing to a planet. "Mossflower," he stated.

The door opened and Admiral Ozzel entered the bridge room.

"We failed to locate the Rebels," he reported. "They are not on Tatooine as I suspected."

"I thought as much."

Ozzel was puzzled, but Vader turned around to face him. "But no matter," he went on. "I have found a planet suitable for a Rebel base. Admiral Ozzel, set your coordinates to Mossflower. Take a platoon of troops and General Piett with you. Terminate the rebels on sight, but bring Luke Skywalker to me."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

As he was leaving the room, he heard the Sith apprentice say: "Failure will not be tolerated... Admiral."

* * *

 **A/N:** I actually found hare speak harder to write than I thought! But it's nothing compared to mole speak... Anyway, please review, and I accept constructive criticism (no flames, though).


	3. Enter the Empire

**A/N:** The Rebels and the Redwallers meet for the first time in this chapter! Also, Matthias will not appear until next chapter.

* * *

 _ **queenrey05**_

 _such a great story, keep on writing! ~lia_

 _ **queenreyaurelia**_

 _such a great story, keep on writing! xoxo, lia_  
 _i unmitigatedly agree. 3, rey_

 **I'm glad you enjoy the story! Now here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Do you hear that?"

The six were progressing through the forest when the sound of fighting met their ears.

"Sounds like some kind of battle is going on here," surmised Luke.

"Those creatures we saw," Leia brought up. "Could they be involved?"

"I can see that," said Han.

"I suggest we head back to the _Falcon_ ," said Threepio.

"And miss out on watching a great fight?" countered Han. "Not a chance!"

"Fine, you got me," Luke relented. "Let's go see what's going on."

The group made it out of the clearing and into broad daylight. What they saw next made their jaws drop. It was the most beautiful sandstone building they had ever seen.

"This almost makes Naboo seem dull," Leia said.

As mush as Luke enjoyed its beauty, he spoke up about their current situation. "I don't think this will be the best place to make our last stand against the Empire."

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice."

As Leia was speaking, suddenly, the rats that scattered the ground in front of the abbey's gates screamed and ran away from her and the others.

"What's gotten into them?" Luke wondered.

Han shrugged. "Obviously they've never seen humans, Wookiees, or droids before."

Threepio looked around. "I suggest we head indoors before any trouble comes to us."

"But we can't just enter that building without permission," brought up Luke.

"Why not?" said Han. "I get it, there's a gate in front of it, but that shouldn't stop us from requesting entry."

"Good idea," answered Leia. "Just hope they let us in."

They began moving toward the building. Luke cautiously looked around for any signs of danger. There were still a few rats around, who panicked and fled at the sight of the newcomers. The sounds of war were coming to a lull around them.

The next thing they noticed was a large anthropomorphic badger up on the parapet. "Who are you?" she asked inmpassively.

"I am Princess Leia Organa of the House of Alderaan and member of the Rebel Alliance."

The badger considered her request before giving her answer.

"You may enter," she said. "But these are perilous time, and treasonous acts will not be tolerated."

"Understood," the princess acknowledged as the mice inside began to open the massive gates.

As the gates swung open, several mice moved into position and began to escort them toward the building. Luke saw that they were about half his height. A rat ran through the gates as they were closing. Luke jumped out of the way as an arrow sped down from above and embedded itself into the rat's body.

"Oh, dear," Threepio moaned. "I fear we are not safe even here."

"You worry too much, Threepio," scolded Han. "We'll come up with something to escape the Empire."

* * *

"Welcome to Redwall Abbey," greeted the elderly mouse once the group were inside. They had to duck in order to enter the abbey, since it was sized for mice and not humans, Wookiees, or droids.

The mouse intruduced himself as Abbot Mortimer. "Follow me, please," he instructed. The group followed him, and they arrived in what appeared to resemble a living room. Two other mice were seated in the room. Both wore habits like the Abbot, one of them looked considerably older than him.

Abbot Mortimer introduced the younger mouse as Brother Alf, and the older one as Methuselah before taking his seat. He beckoned the other to do so, which they did.

"Now," the Abbot began. "Regardless of the crisis we are in the middle of, I'm curious to know what brings you to this part of Mossflower."

"Since we come from other planets," said Leia, "you might not understand what we are about to tell you."

"Other planets..." Alf was awe-stricken.

Mortimer had to admit, he was amazed too. "We have seen many strange things here in the past. You may proceed."

"Well, to start... My name is Princess Leia Organa of the House of Alderaan," she introduced herself.

After her friends introduced themselves, she continued. "We are on the run from an evil organization known as the Galactic Empire."

Mortimer nodded. "And just how dangerous is this Galactic Empire?"

"Careful; you're playing with fire," warned Han, only to get a warning glance from Methuselah.

"Well," continued the princess, "they used to have a mega weapon that could destroy whole planets."

The anthropomorphs gasped.

"It's kind of a touchy subject," Luke spoke. "They destroyed Leia's home planet as a show of force."

"Are we at risk?" Methuselah asked in a wavery voice that reflected his old age.

"Oh, no, of course not," Han answered for the rest of his team. "The Death Star won't be bothering us again; not since Luke sunk a one-in-a-million proton torpedo shot into its exhaust pipe."

The mice blinked. Evidently they had not heard such an outlandish tale in many seasons.

"So, Princess," Brother Alf said at last, "If all you told us is true, then we will never stand a chance against the Galactic Empire."

"No one can really stand a chance against them," Luke said. "But there is nothing to stop us from trying to stop the Empire. In fact, we'll see if we can hold our own against them for the sake of this planet."

Mortimer stood up and shook Leia's hand. "Thank you," he said. "Would you like refreshments? I know these are trying times, but hospitality never dwindles nonetheless."

"True," Leia agreed. "And yes, I'll take up your offer. It'll give us an opportunity to survey our surroundings."

Just then an anthropomorphic hedgehog entered the room. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Ambrose; you're just in time, actually. Why don't you bring up some October ale for our guests?"

"Yes, sir, Father Abbot!"

As he left the room, Han rose as well. "I need to get something from my ship."

"I wouldn't advise that, friend," The Abbot warned.

Han was surprised. "Why not?"

Methuselah spoke up. "We have many enemies waiting outside. They aim to conquer our abbey."

"What enemies?" Han asked, but Luke knew what Methuselah was talking about. "Oh, you mean those rats we saw outside earlier, right?"

"Yes," the old mouse replied.

"These are evil rats led by a large rat named Cluny the Scourge," Mortimer explained. "He has an eyepatch over one eye, and he is capable of using his tail like a whip."

"He has at least five hundred rats under his control," Brother Alf added.

"Oh dear," stated Threepio. "I suppose we had better find someplace else to shelter."

"Well be fine, Threepio. Promise," assured Leia.

"I'm afraid these rats you're talking about are nowhere near as dangerous as the Empire," said Han.

Just then Luke took on a concerned expression.

"What ails you, young Skywalker," asked Alf.

"I think it's the Force. The Empire is coming here. They know we're on this planet.

"This is very bad," Leia said. "We can't possibly escape without our knowing. We'll need to stand our ground and prepare to fight if need be."


	4. Warrior of Redwall

_**mpowers045**_

 _Looks like the rat's are getting a new ally_

 **And what an ally they're getting. But the question is: Will the alliance last?**

 _ **UNNES1000**_

 _Good story so far! I hope more Star wars characters appear in Redwall besides our main heroes and the Galactic Empire! Luke, Han, Leia, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Chewbacca will most likely form an alliance with the Redwallers and possibly teach them how to make their more advanced and more powerful weapons and teach them how to use them. Whatever the case may be, Mossflower and Redwall is never gonna be the same again after any of this! Still, I look forward to the next chapter and I can't wait to find out what happens next! Keep up the good work!_

 **Thanks! I do have plans to eventually add more Star Wars characters, including Jabba the Hutt (no custom characters, though). And yes, the Redwallers will have to learn plenty of skills from the rebels if they want to survive.**

 **Mossflower will definitely never be the same after this! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

Leia's words brought an uneasy, troubled silence upon those in Cavern Hole. No one would stand a chance against the Empire.

Finally Methuselah broke the silence. "Is there any way we can avoid detection?"

"It's us they want, not you," Leia said. "Besides, if they wanted you, you sort of have the advantage with your low-tech."

"I wish Old Ben were here," Luke said. "He'd know what to do."

"Yeah," Han echoed. "He was a great warrior from what I hear."

The word "warrior" awakened something in the Father Abbot. Standing up, he beckoned to the exit.

"There is someone here I'd like you to meet," he said. "He too is a warrior."

"Just what we need," Han said.

"But please note: he is still a novice, and has much to learn as the Abbey Warrior."

Mortimer led the way, and the rebels followed. The other two mice brought up the rear.

"A warrior, huh?" Han whispered to Luke. "What is he compared to the Empire?"

"We haven't even met the guy yet," Luke stated. "Give him a break."

A few moments later they entered the location the Abbot called Great Hall. They saw two mice preparing a feast nearby.

"Matthias," Mortimer called, "I would like you to meet a few people."

"Coming!"

He made his way over to the Abbot, but stopped when he saw the incredible height of the newcomers.

"Visitors, this is Matthias. He is our warrior-in-training."

The rebels introduced themselves. Matthias was a little surprised to know that Leia was a princess.

While the other rebels introduced themselves, Luke was drawn to a large tapestry of an armor-clad mouse on the wall. He was amazed by its beauty. Judging by all the other images on the tapestry, the abbey must have been filled with rich history. Matthias noticed this and walked over to him.

"That's Martin the Warrior, the greatest warrior who ever lived. The Abbot says he took on rats, weasels, and even a wildcat, right, Father?"

"Yes, Matthias. He was an amazing warrior indeed. We still depend on him today."

"Wait a minute," Han was puzzled. "How can someone who's been dead for who knows how long still be an influence on you?"

" _Who says that I am dead knows nought at all_ ," Mortimer quoted the rhyme. "He is very much alive through us today. Sometimes he will come to us in dreams or visions. It is a rare event, but most spectacular when it does happen."

"Just like the Force..." mused Luke.

"Come again?" Matthias was curious.

"To put it short, the Force is an unseen... well... _force_ that guides and surrounds all living creatures. Perhaps Martin is living on in the Force, which could be why he can still come in dreams and visions."

Matthias thought this over. "I never thought of it that way. I think that explains a whole lot."

Then he changed the subject. "You said you were a... what did you say you wanted to become?"

"A Jedi," Luke answered. "Basically, a Jedi is a Force-using person who fights with a lightsaber and defends the galaxy from evil. I hear there used to be a whole lot of them back in the days of the Clone Wars, but the Empire destroyed them all. Well... all but a few."

"Those must have been sad times for your galaxy," Matthias sympathized. "Another thing: who is this Darth Vader I heard about?"

"He is the leader of the Galactic Empire," Luke said, as he did not know about the existence of the Emperor yet. "He is what is known as a Sith lord."

"He sounds scary," Matthias said.

"He is. He's capable of using the Force to choke people to death, and he really knows how to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. That's why I need to become a Jedi, like my father before me."

Just then Alf entered and told the group that the feast has been prepared.

"Great!" Matthias exclaimed as the group headed toward the feast room.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about Cluny the Scourge?" Leia asked. Chewbacca growled his reply.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now," Methuselah answered. "Constance, Jess, Basil, and Foremole have things under control."

* * *

Cluny the Scourge was perplexed.

The newcomers, whoever they were, did not fight at all. Cluny had commanded his army not to attack them, as he did not know who they were or what their capabilities would be. It would be foolhardy to capture someone who could easily overpower them.

Cluny had watches the newcomers, three tall beings with no fur, a tall being with lots of fur, and two metal beings, enter the abbey. Cluny knew they would somehow affiliate themselves with the woodlanders. Because of this, he mentally added them to his enemy list. He watched as a rat tried to enter through the gates with the newcomers, but was shot by the badger on the parapet. Serves him right. He reminded himself to add further disciplining lessons lessons to his horde's schedule. And these lessons would come at a cost if they were not followed.

But these newcomers. They had to be stopped. But one question was at the front of his mind. Where did they come from? He left his tent and turned to his second-in-command.

"Redtooth, you're in charge of the horde until I return," he announced. "And don't mess up."

"Yes, Chief."

So Cluny started into the forest. He broke into a run, which was a good thing, for he narrowly avoided a large arrow that landed feet behind him. The badger would meet her end soon.

Cluny _had_ to see what brought those... _creatures_ into Mossflower. They were most definitely not from around here. Could they be... dare he say it... from _another world_?

Just then Cluny saw more of these strange creatures. These were white with large helmets that covered their entire face. They held foreign objects in their hands, which they pointed at him.

"Freeze! Don't move!" ordered one of the beings.

"Stand down!" ordered Cluny. "I'll explain everything! Just get those things out of my face!" He readied his tail.

"Don't shoot," said the lead creature. To Cluny he said. "Wait here until the admiral arrives."

"Are you telling me, Cluny the-"

"Just sit here and wait!"

One creature spoke into his arm, telling his admiral that they have a local in custody. Cluny did not have to wait long for him to show up. As expected, he was another creature. This one wore a hat and dark uniform.

"Stormtroopers, stand down!" he ordered before turning to Cluny. "State your business."

"I am Cluny the Scourge, leader of a horde of mostly rats five hundred strong, and my goal is to conquer the abbey not far from here."

"And?"

"Several creatures of your species entered the abbey. Two of them were made of metal."

"The rebels..." the admiral muttered. "Thanks for telling me this."

Turning to the other uniformed creature next to him, he said: "General Piett, take these troopers to the abbey and draw out the rebels. I want them alive!"

"Yes, sir!"

The creature named Piett left the clearing with the Stormtroopers.

"Now, then, I need your ID," Ozzel spoke.

"My what?" Cluny was confused.

"Identification," Ozzel clarified. "Proof of who you say you are."

"I don't have this ID you speak of," Cluny said. "Compared to you, I'm primitive."

Ozzel nodded and introduced himself.

"Apparently you wanted to capture this abbey before the rebels arrived. Why is this?"

"I want a permanent residence for my horde. It's more than capable of housing five hundred soldiers."

"That's nothing compared to whole star systems," replied Ozzel.

"Really?"

"You've never heard of the Galactic Empire," Ozzel was surprised.

"Nope."

"Well then. Are you interested in seeing your planet from above?"

"Yes!" Cluny exclaimed. "I'll be the first Mossflowerer to go to space. Additionally, I can better survey the land."

Cluny was mildly surprised that Ozzel was acting friendly to him. Ozzel was an admiral of a race he had never seen before. The human, as he called himself, took his job more seriously than even Cluny did. Maybe Ozzel was friendly was because he revealed the location of the rebels, who apparently were the enemies of the Galactic Empire. Even though his reputation as a wicked rat meant that he had no friends, he might have found one in Ozzel. But he only just met the Imperial admiral.

"Okay," Ozzel replied. "I can take you to space as soon as we drive out the rebels."

Cluny's heart fluttered. He would actually go to space very soon! But he had to let the horde know he would leave.

Cluny led Ozzel to the edge of the clearing. There was the giant, beautiful sandstone abbey.

"I have you now," muttered the admiral as he watched the Stormtroopers draw closer to the abbey and those within.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dun dun duuuuun! Looks like the Redwallers are going to get their first taste of the Empire. How will this end?! Find out next time!


End file.
